Vanilla Milkshake
by ELF.Emma
Summary: Mayuzumi tidak suka vanilla milkshake. Kutoko bertekad membuat Mayuzumi menyukai vanilla milkshake. Lalu apa yang terjadi? /MayuKuro


**Vanilla Milkshake**

**Pairing: MayuKuro**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance**

**Disclaimer:**

**KnB not mine.**

**Idenya terinspirasid dari gambar yang saya lihat di tumblr. Tidak semuanya sama kok ^^**

**Warning: OOC, typo, gaje, dll.**

Happy reading, minna-san!

Mayuzumi menatap jengah bocah biru di depannya. Meski raut wajahnya datar tapi jika diperhatikan lebih jelas lagi ada kilatan kekesalan di sepasang mata abu miliknya. Tidak, bukannya dia kesal dengan pemilik mata biru langit itu. Hanya saja dia sedikit jengah dengan tatapan intens bocah itu.

Ditambah lagi….

"Mayuzumi-san, kau harus mencoba Vanilla Milkshake ini", Kuroko terus menerus menawarinya segelas Vanilla Milkshake ukuran jumbo yang terang saja membuatnya bingung.

"Eh? K-kenapa?...", Mayuzumi menatap bingung Kuroko yang kini meletakkan Vanilla Milkshake itu di depannya. Dia menyesap Vanilla Milkshake miliknya yang sudah setengah habis.

"Kenapa? Tentu saja karena Mayuzumi-san bilang tidak menyukai Vanilla Milkshake", Kuroko dengan datar menjawab tanpa sedikit pun mengalihkan pandangan matanya dari manik abu yang semakin salah tingkah saja. Ah, bagaimanapun juga Mayuzumi tidak terlalu akrab dengan mantan teman setim Akashi itu. Mereka hanya tidak sengaja bertemu di Maji Burger dan berakhir duduk di meja yang sama, anggap saja kejadian yang sama seperti yang dialami Kagami saat pertama kali bertemu dengan Kuruko di Maji Burger terulang pada Mayuzumi.

Mayuzumi menatap segelas Vanilla Milkshake di depannya, "Tapi kau tidak usah sampai membelikan untukku juga kan?"

Kuroko mengibaskan kedua tangannya di depan dada, "Tidak, tidak. Kau jangan salah paham, aku memang sengaja membeli dua karena sedang ada diskon besar-besaran dan berencana untuk meminumnya sendiri"

Ah lucu sekali, pikir Mayuzumi. Sudut bibirnya sedikit terangkat tapi sayangnya Kuroko terlalu sibuk untuk memperhatikan gerakan kecil itu. "Hum…begitu ya. Seharusnya kau meminumnya saja Kuroko, aku tidak suka Vanilla. Lagipula…-"

"Duh! Padahal aku ingin membantu Mayuzumi-san agar menyukai Vanilla Milkshake", potong Kuroko cepat. Sebenarnya dia agak merasa bersalah karena memaksa pemain Rakuzan itu, tapi dia juga sedikit kesal dengan komentar pria abu tersebut tentang minuman favoritnya.

"Ah….jika seperti itu, sepertinya aku harus meminta maaf dengan sopan", Mayuzumi melirik jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya sebelum kemudian memilih berdiri dari tempat duduknya. "Lagipula aku sudah memutuskan…"

Mayuzumi tersenyum lalu melirik Kuroko yang menatapnya datar namun ada kilatan penasaran disana, "….jika coklat yang terbaik".

"Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa. Aku bisa ketinggalan kereta ke Kyoto"

Mayuzumi pun beranjak pergi. Dari sudut matanya dia terus mengawasi Kuroko. Lalu menghela nafas.

'Benar kata Akashi, bocah ini benar-benar keras kepala', pikirnya.

Sebuah senyum lembut menghiasi wajahnya.

* * *

Dari sudut matanya Kuroko dapat melihat Mayuzumi yang beranjak pergi. Kuroko menghela nafas lalu tersenyum tipis, dia melirik Vanilla Milkshake yang tidak disentuh sedikit pun oleh Mayuzumi.

'Sepertinya memang sebaiknya kuminum sendiri', pikirnya.

Kuroko menyesap cairan manis itu dengan penuh suka cita, 'Sudahlah', pikirnya. Tapi belum sempat dia menelannya, sepasang tangan meraih bahunya. Memaksanya untuk berbalik dan…

CHU

Kuroko membulatkan matanya saat merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menempel di kedua belah bibirnya. Dia ingin membuka mulutnya untuk mengucapkan sesuatu tapi itu malah dijadikan kesempatan bagi tersangka pencurian ciumannya untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

"Mmmm…."

Mayuzumi menyeringai saat merasakan sesuatu yang manis mengalir ke bibirnya. Membuatnya semakin ingin memperdalam ciuman mereka, dengan lidahnya dia menjelajahi tiap sudut bibir Kuroko. Menguras habis Vanilla Milkshake yang kini sudah tertransfer ke mulutnya sendiri, lalu melepas dengan tidak rela ciuman mereka.

"Hah…hah…hah…", Mayuzumi semakin menyeringai saat melihat Kuroko dengan wajah memerah dan nafas terengah menutupi bibirnya dengan tangan kanannya. Matanya menatap tak percaya ke arah Mayuzumi.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan Mayuzumi-san?", Kuroko menatap tajam Mayuzumi meski itu tak akan berpengaruh sekarang. Itu hanya terlihat semakin manis di mata Mayuzumi.

"Menciummu", jawabnya ringan lalu memilih duduk di depan Kuroko_tempatnya semula.

"Apa kau gila? Bagaimana jika ada yang melihat?"

"Lalu kau pikir untuk apa kita memiliki hawa keberadaan yang tipis, hum?"

"Tsk! Untuk apa kau kembali?"

"Aku melupakan segelas Vanilla Milkshake ku", ucapnya sambil melirik gelas Vanilla Milkshake yang kini dipegang Kuroko.

"Lalu…kenapa kau menciumku?", Kuroko sedikit bersemu saat mengucapkan itu, tanpa sadar dia memegang bibirnya. Mayuzumi diam-diam menyeringai melihatnya.

"Kau meminum Vanilla Milkshake ku, jadi aku memintanya kembali", Mayuzumi sepertinya menikmati rona merah yang muncul di kedua belah pipi Kuroko. Oh, sungguh pemandangan langka!

"Tapi kau bilang…-"

"Kau menyuruhku 'mencobanya'", potongnya cepat, oh jangan lupakan seringai aneh di wajahnya. Ne…Mayuzumi-san, apa kau diam-diam kembaran Akashi-kun?, pikir Kuroko.

"Bagaimana dengan keretamu?", Kuroko memilih untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan, sebisa mungkin. Jengah dengan topik yang membuat wajahnya terus-terusan memanas.

"Aku bisa pulang besok. Lagipula….", Mayuzumi berdiri lalu melirik gelas Milkshake yang isinya kini tinggal setengah, lalu beralih ke Kuroko, "Ayo kita ke apartemenku. Kau sendiri yang bilang ingin membantuku untuk menyukai Vanilla Milkshake, kan?"

"A-APA?", tidak sadar Kuruko meninggikan suaranya. Mayuzumi terkekeh lalu mengacak rambut Kuroko gemas, direndahkannya badannya hingga sejajar dengan Kuroko. Dengan seringai di wajahnya, dia berbisik seduktif.

"Disana….kau tidak usah khawatir ada yang melihat kita, Tet-su-yahhh~", Oh betapa Mayuzumi menikmati wajah memerah Kuroko. Salahkan Kuroko yang terlalu polos hingga membangunkan 'serigala lapar' Mayuzumi. Entah apa yang akan dilakukan GoM terutama Akashi jika dia tau Mayuzumi sedang menggoda habis-habisan bayangan mereka. Tapi sudahlah, dia hanya ingin melihat Kuroko Tetsuya yang tersipu malu sekarang.

Mayuzumi tersenyum jail, "Ne…Kuroko-kun, kau bisa tunggu di luar. Aku akan membeli lebih banyak Vanilla Milkshake….", ada jeda diucapannya, dengan cepat dijilatnya bibir Kuroko membuat sang empunya tersentak, "…untuk kita berdua."

Oh….sungguh Kuroko bisa gila dengan sikap ke-OOC-an senior Akashi itu. Tapi toh pada akhirnya dia tidak bisa menolak, karena dia sudah terlanjur jatuh cinta pada rasa coklat yang dikecapnya dari bibir Mayuzumi.

* * *

**Omake**

Kagami menatap aneh Kuroko yang sedari tadi melamun terus. Sesekali dia akan menyesap Vanilla Milkshake nya lalu wajahnya akan sedikit-sangat sedikit-memerah. Ukh? Apa dia sakit?

"Kuroko, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Kuroko menatap Kagami lalu kembali disibukkan dengan menyesap Vanilla Milkshake di depannya. "Tidak sama sekali, Kagami-kun"

"Kenap-…"

Ucapan Kagami dipotong oleh deringan HP Kuroko, menandakan ada sebuah pesan masuk. Kuroko dengan cepat membuka HP nya. Setelah membaca sms tersebut, Kagami bersumpah melihat wajah Kuroko semakin memerah bahkan sampai di telinganya. Selanjutnya Kuroko langsung berdiri, dengan wajah memerah dan panik. Benar-benar bukan tipikal seorang Kuroko Tetsuya.

"A-ah…Kagami-kun, gomen ne… aku harus pergi sekarang"

Kagami hanya menatap kepergian Kuroko dengan bingung, 'Sudahlah', pikirnya. Ah….dasar BAKAgami.

**From: M. Chihiro**

**To: M. Tetsuya**

**Subject: Aku pulang!**

**Aku sudah di stasiun. Aku harap kau di 'rumah' saat aku sampai, sayang. Karena aku membawa banyak Vanilla Milkshake hari ini.**

Ah, bagaimana Kuroko bisa tenang sekarang?

**END**

* * *

**My second fict for KuroBasu _**

**Ah…gak tau gimana karakter Mayuzumi. Ini malah lebih mirip karakter Akashi lagi _ Saya belum baca manga nya, jadi maaf kalau karakter Mayuzumi OOC banget TT_TT**

**Dan FYI, ini pertama kalinya saya menulis adegan ciuman yang sekedar dari tulisan 'CHU' saja _ kyaaaaaaaaaaa xD entah kenapa saya jadi merinding waktu nulisnya xD Makanya kok kesannya terburu-buru banget ya? Kok rasanya agak dipaksain ya?**

**Wkwkwkwkwk itu karena saya gak tahan dan keburu merinding waktu bayanginnya. **

**Terkahir…**

**Arigatou minna!**

**Review please!**


End file.
